Mini Drabbles Series: Tales of Boredom
by Gangstalicious
Summary: This is just something written out of boredom you might find this scary you might not. Read it. There is a little horror in this story too. This is about Bakugan. There's a big love scene with Dan and Runo. So if you like that couple read this story.
1. Mini Drabbles: Part 1

_Foreword: You don't need to watch the anime to understand this. It's just some weird comedy involving the characters, not the real plot. But there are some things you must know:_

Dan: Immature, short tempered. Goes out with Runo.

Runo: Short tempered, kinda violent. Goes out with Dan. Weapon: Broom and frying pan.

Marucho: Short (literally), intelligent, is a genius and is rich.

Shun: Cold, silent, irritable, has cool ninja skills and spiffy pretty long black hair. Maybe a bit of Shun/Alice... Weapon: Katana. Has a weird craving for cookies, especially chocolate chip ones.

Julie: Urm... girly maybe? Really sticky with Dan. Weapon: Makeup set.

Alice: Smart, attractive, shy, quiet. Oldest. A bit of Shun/Alice. Weapon: Book?

Joe: Positive, always smiling, intelligent. Goes out with Chan. Something about his smile is creepy...

Chan: Proud? Mature, unlike Dan stabbed. Goes out with Joe.

**Tales out of Boredom: The Mini Drabbles Series: Part 1**

_Once upon a time, there lived eight very bored teenagers who did nothing but sit in the living room all day with AC on highest. One day, a really brilliant and attractive young girl name Julie came up with an equally brilliant idea--_

Shun: Cut the crap already. smashes radio to pieces with katana

Dan: Noooo!! That cost me four months of allowance!!... goes sulk in a corner while growing mushrooms

Runo: GET YOUR SICK BUTT OUTTA YA EMO CORNER AND GET OVER HERE!! brandishes broom

Shun: hands her katana Here, this should be more effective.

Runo: Thanks. turns back to Dan with evil glint in eyes Prepare to face what humans call **hell**.

Dan: GAAAAAAAH!! pounces out window

Julie: half-asleep in front of AC Aaaah... why is summer so hot?

Joe: reading a book I guess it has something to do with our orbit around the sun.

Marucho: Yes, it does. You see, there are four seasons and each of them exist because our orbit 

around the sun doesn't form the shape of a circle, but of an oval. Therefore it means that there are moments in the year where... drabbles on

Julie: worn out expression Why did you answer me?

Chan: same depressing expression as Julie Joe, why didn't you accept you mom's request to go camping...

Joe: smiles Because the air conditioning here is first class.

Chan: Something about his smile creeps me out... ugh... It's so hooooot...

Alice: I agree with you... sitting under the sun

Marucho: staring out the window Poor Dan.

Alice: Hey Marucho, what are you looking at?

Marucho: points at Dan melting outside

Shun: comes back from kitchen with a jar of cookies and sits on floor

Julie: Hey Shun, can I have one?

Shun... runs upstairs with jar

Julie: COME BACK HERE YOU SELFISH BRAT!!

_Hey guys!! Wait a minute!! What happened to Julie's brilliant idea?_

Everyone: stares at... urm... screen?

Chan: Julie? I thought it was Alice? I mean, brilliant and attractive don't go in the same sentence as Julie. Except if it was coming out of Dan's mouth.

Runo: standing behind her, burning What... did... you... say?

Chan: I said--

Joe: covers her mouth Don't add oil to the fire!!

Everyone:...

Runo: What the heck was that saying?!

Julie: Everyone!! I got a brilliant idea! comes downstairs dragging Shun who's holding onto 

the cookie jar for dear life Let's all go CAM-PING!!

Dan: crawls in from open window What's cam-ping? Is it some Chinese ritual?

Runo: Marucho, close the window! You're letting all the cold air out!

Joe:... there was cold air?

Marucho: Okay. closes window on Dan

Dan: GAAAAAAAH!! Marucho you sadistic little--

Runo: drags him in and throws him on the ground

Julie: I said, LET'S GO CAMPING!!

Dan: lower body flattened Oh, camping! So it wasn't some weird Chinese ritual after all... bonked by Chan

Chan: gives Joe back his book That's a great idea Julie, but what about the bears and bugs and--

Julie: ALRIGHTY!! SO WE'RE ALL GOING ON A CAMPING TRIIIIIIIP!!

_And so the adventurous team set out on an adventurous adventure, with only their sleeping bags, a tent and some food._

Marucho: Okay guys, here we are!

(silence)

Runo: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?! points at ground How are we supposed to sleep on this thing covered with rocks?! points at Alice holding tent And why did we only bring ONE tent? We're supposed to FIT in there?!

Marucho: smile Watch and learn Runo, watch and learn... takes tent and starts putting it up

_A few long minutes later..._

Marucho: TA-DA!

Everyone: stares in awe at the huge tent with multiple entrances and windows

Dan: Waaaaait a minute! Marucho put that up ALL BY HIMSELF?!

Runo: You're fault for not helping.  


Dan: What? How come it's my fault? You didn't help either!

Runo: draws a frying pan out of nowhere Care to repeat?

Shun: sulking under a tree

Alice: walks up to him Shun, what's the matter?

Shun: hands her empty cookie jar

Alice: Oh, it's empty? Don't worry; I'm sure we have some more... somewhere...

Shun: lightens up

Dan: snicker How old are you Shun? D

Shun: draw katana and smashes him with it Old enough to get rid of you and your big mouth.

_So the group proceeded to set up camp. A few hours later..._

Chan: lying on sleeping bag in front of mini electric fan The heaaaat...

Julie: in two-piece bathing suit Let's all go SWIM-MING!!

Dan: Swimming? Is that another Chinese ritual thingy?

Chan: grabs Shun's katana and stabs him Who said it was? eyebrow twitch

Joe: Oh, why that's a good idea.

_A few minutes later, near the lake..._

Julie: Hey Runo, why haven't you changed?

Runo: through gritted teeth I'm not in the mood to go play some kid games.

Dan: whispers It's 'cause her bathing suit is yellow with a smiley face on it and she's flat.

Runo: smacks him with a broom CAN'T YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE?!

Shun: sitting on shore, reading Alice's book

Joe: Hey Shun, what are you reading?

Shun: hands him book entitled 'How to bake five star cookies'  


Joe: speechless... Thanks a lot.

Shun: shrugs and goes back to reading, while swinging his legs in the air

Chan: to Julie He looks like a baby. stabbed by katana and sinks

Julie:... OO...

_To be continued..._


	2. Mini Drabbles: Part 2

_During a hot and humid afternoon, in the humble household of Miss Lee, five exhausted and uber bored teenagers were lying around the living room with AC turned on highest..._

Shun: Quit the crap already. smashes recorder with broom

Chan: GAAAAH!! What was that for, baka?! grabs broom from him and since when is this MY house?! And why am I dressed like some nanny?!

Shun: continues poking the remains of the recorder with katana

Chan: You know how much club money we put into that?! And you just go around destroying it!! Grrr I am gonna blow up!!

Julie: But... urm... Chan, didn't we have a pretty large budget?

Chan: That's because we all decided to pitch in 10 of our allowance so it won't be a complete rip off of anyone! And it's also 'cause Marucho has a quite large amount of allowance.

Shun: accidently cuts table in two while fumbling with the recorder -- or what's left of it Oops.

Chan: Oops my butt! This was worth one month of cookies, Shun. One month of CHOCOLATE CHIP cookies.

Shun: Oh no, the cookies. runs into kitchen and grabs the jar I shall protect you with my life.

Chan: face palms who knew mister hot-shot had such a side in him?

Joe: smile Chan, you can put the broom. It doesn't fit your image.

Chan: tugs at miniskirt Does THIS fit my image?!

Joe: sweat drop while still smiling No?

Chan: What's that smile and the hesitation in your voice? towers over them And if any of you--

(insert big crashing sound)

Chan: If that's who I think it is... stomps into kitchen

Julie: Bye bye, Shun...

Shun: lying on the ground, various kitchen items stacked on him Ouch... Why is a can-opener 

so hard to find?

Chan: sadistic expression don't worry, I'm sure there'll be plenty once you arrive in heaven... raises broom above her head

Shun: Eep.

(Insert giant explosion sound and spiffy smoke here)

Julie: grabs Joe's hat and bows head A moment of silence, everyone.

Shun: jumps down from nowhere What for?

Julie: glomps him OMG UR LYK STILL ALVIE OMG OMG!! IM LYK SO HAPPY OMGOMG!!

Marucho: sweat drop Julie... urm... I think our friend here needs some oxygen.

Shun: shakes her off and takes out a cookie jar from nowhere I have achieved my goal.

Chan: appears through black aura behind him

Shun: Now I can rest in peace.

Chan: smashes him with broom WHY THE HECK DID YOU THROW A SMOKE BOMB ON ME?!

Marucho: blows into tissue He can't answer, he's already somewhere better than here...

_Meanwhile, at the nearby bakery..._

Shun: Five pounds of chocolate chip cookies, please. takes out purse entitled 'Brawlers Club Budget'

_Back to the club house..._

Chan: Joe, I'm going out to shop for something for diner... starts digging in drawers full of video games Grrr... Where is that-- freezes

Note in place of budget: Ha Ha, I got you! raspberry

Chan: eyebrow twitch... SHUUUUUUUN!!

Joe: Chan, what are you doing in the basement?

Chan: quickly refills drawers and crumples note N-nothing! I was just... urm... checking on 

Mimi! points at empty hamster cage with door open... OO... MIMI!!

_Meanwhile, upstairs... --meaning the first floor_

Marucho: Are you sure they won't notice Mimi's gone, Julie?

Julie: Don't worry; I just need him to make a hole in Runo's favorite shirt, that's all...

Marucho: W-wait, since when did she keep clothes here?

Julie: shrugs Dan brought all his video games here and Shun has an array of weapons hidden under the bed.

Marucho: W-wait, why is there a bedroom?!

Julie: I don't know, your parents where the ones who designed the clubhouse.

(Marucho's mental image:

Mom: Hohohohohohoho!)

Marucho: sweat drop Yeah...

Runo: breaks down door and storms in WHY THE HECK IS DAN SUCH A PEA-BRAINED IDIOT?! WHO'D WANT TO BUY TICKETS TO SEE SHREK 2?! IT'S SO OLD!! GARRRG I FEEL LIKE DESTROYING SOMETHING!!

Julie: Holy crap she's back. quickly hide in closet

Marucho: Hey wait Julie, what about Mi--

Runo: throws open door and sees Marucho with her favorite shirt and Mimi... Marucho, you sadistic little bas--

Dan: RUNO!! break bedroom door down on Marucho and Runo you fled away to let me pay our lunch bills? WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

Runo: drills a hole through door and pops head out WHO THE HELL MAKES THE GIRL PAY?!

_At the same time, somewhere really far away..._

Shun: sitting on park bench while munching on cookies

Chan: hiding behind bench with a chainsaw in her hand Hahahahaha...MWAHAHAHA!!  


Shun: I have a bad feeling...


	3. Mini Drabbles: Part 3

_It was yet another hot and humid afternoon in the Lee household. A group of eight teenagers were crowded in the living room, mourning over the lost of their most precious relative: The AC. After a lot of ranting and--_

Shun: smashes radio with katana How many more times until this thing learns to shut up?

Chan: pointing mini electric fan at her face you said it yourself Shun, it's a thing. And things unfortunately don't learn no matter how hard you bash them or destroy them. So quit wasting my money already...

Dan: A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a...

Runo: ARGH WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK THE AIR CONDITIONING, SHUN?! WHY THE HECK DOES SUMMER HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!

Dan: A-a-a-a-a-a-a...

Shun: shrugs It's called anger relief, Runo. You need some too. hold Dan dummy up Here, try this.

Runo: takes Chan's chainsaw and slashes at Dan dummy YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ON I'M AFTER, SHUN!!

Dan: A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a...

Runo: turns around and bashes electric fan DAN! STOP MESSING AROUND WITH THE FAN!

Dan: Aww, but it was fun... takes Chan's fan Aaaaah... Aw, this doesn't work.

Runo: tries to smash Dan but misses and smashes the table instead

Chan: eyebrow twitch that cost me a hundred bucks, Runo...

Dan: grabs fan in front of Joe A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a... snicker

Runo: bashes fan DAMN YOU, USELESS THING!!

Chan: turns giant WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RUNO?! YOU GUYS KEEP DESTROYING MY STUFF!!

_A few minutes and a lot of screaming and bashing later..._

Shun: bashes radio How the heck did it get here?!  


Runo: trying to kick open door Chan! Let us in!!

Chan: from other side Heck I will! You can just destroy things outdoors!! I mean, trees and street lamps won't cost me crap!

Dan: melting so... hot... Aaaaah...

Joe: sitting on ground besides Dan Why am I outside?

Shun: She broke a nail trying to grab your fan. That's why.

Joe: But she was the one who bought it for me! Shouldn't she be locking herself out instead?

Shun: That's a good idea Joe, but it doesn't make sense.

Joe: Who needs sense in this heat? I NEED AN AC, MAN!!

Runo: turns around with iron pipe who you calling a man?!

Dan: poking dandelion Run for ya sweet life, Joe my friend. bashed

_And that was the last we heard of Dan Kuso and Joe Brown. Rumor says their bodies were found outside a cookie shop, badly beaten up and charred. Only evidence was the iron pipe the criminal had left._

Rumor says it was a girl who did it. Runo certifies it was suicide.

Or were they even killed? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Mini Drabbles: Part 4

Remember when I said that Dan and Joe were killed? Well one of them was, one of them wasn't, who was the one who didn't die you ask. It was the one we all actually care about, Dan.

(If you like Joe I'm sorry I just think he's a straight fag I mean sure, he's got a girl but he's just a fag.)

When Dan woke up from his "coma" he wanted revenge on the girl who tried to kill him regardless if it was the one he loved the most, his girlfriend, Runo. She betrayed him tried to kill him because Joe said a stupid-ass thing. He had every right to be dead Dan didn't. So as he went back to the woods where Runo and his crew were. But before that he left a note telling whoever was curious about to where he went that he was never dead.

At the campsite Shun was yelling at Runo,

Shun: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Y-Y-YOU KILLED DAN!!

Runo: HEY EMO DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME LIKE THAT OR I'LL DO YOU LIKE I DID DAN AND JOE!!

Meanwhile while they were arguing like a couple of dumbasses, Chan pulled out her portable TV and watched the news.

Reporter: This just in the body of Daniel Kuso is missing! She said.

At this Chan looked over and called everyone over to the TV.

Chan: You guys might want to check this out.

So they all looked at the TV.

Reporter: Once again I repeat the body of Daniel Kuso is missing. Wait a second there's a note here; it says he's going to the woods. So if you see him watch out he might be violent. That's the end of the 6:45 news.

They all looked dumbfounded except Runo she wanted to apologize for what she did even though she could possibly get killed in the process.

Julie: Runo why don't you look scared? You're the want that tried to kill him and he might be coming for you!

Runo: I know that but I have to try to apologize to him, the right way.

Before she left they all heard a voice from behind them.

Dan: The right way huh, well I'm right here why don't you apologize now.

Marucho: (Runs over to Shun) He's going to kill us, hold me Shun.

Shun: AAH! Get the fuck off me!

Dan: Don't worry about it Marucho I'm not going to kill any of you. I'll just hurt Runo really badly then I'll be done. He said in his mind.

Runo: Dan, is that really you?

Dan: No one else, baby.

Runo: I will apologize to you, but, can we be alone?

Dan: This is perfect. I'll find something to stab her with and then I can fake like someone other than me did it. He once again said in his mind

Runo & Dan: Will you guys excuse us?

Then they turned away blushing. But somehow, Dan was faking it and on the way he randomly found a knife.

Runo stopped in a place where no one would find them because the way she was going to apologize to him, they wouldn't have wanted to see it anyway.

Runo: Dan, I brought us out here so I could apologize to you the right way.

Dan: What's the right way? Said Dan, knife ready

Runo: This.

She threw him to the ground and Dan's knife flew about 5 inches away. After that she got on top of him and started to kiss him gently.

Dan: Runo. He said under his breath

Dan couldn't help himself but to kiss her back. They were passionately making out. To make him calm down even more, she challenged him with a French kiss Dan was reaching for the knife but when he noticed her French kissing him he forgot all about the knife and started French kissing her back this went on for about 30 min while at the campsite…

Marucho: Where are Dan and Runo? I'm starting to get worried about them.

Julie: Me too. Wait, maybe Dan lied to us about not killing anyone and decided to kill her because she tried to kill him.

Shun: You're overreacting; he said he wouldn't kill anyone and you know he still loves her. Knowing Dan and Runo they're probably making out somewhere.

But little did he know he was completely right.

Meanwhile Dan and Runo were still at the spot making out until Dan broke the kiss.

Dan: Runo, we've been going out for about a week now and I'm starting to like you even more.

Runo: Is that so? She said in the most seductive voice possible.

Dan: Yeah, but before we do this some more, I have one question for you.

Runo: Yeah? What is it?

Dan: Why did you try to kill me?

Runo seemed extremely worried when he asked her that. She thought she took that off of his mind. Even so, she knew she was going to have to make up a lot of excuses. So she started.

Dan: Huh, I can't hear you. Why did you try to kill me!?

Runo: Dan, you mean a lot to me and I--

Dan cut her off.

Dan: If I mean so fucking much to you, why the fuck did you try to kill me!!

Runo: Dan, I-I-I get mad someti--

Dan cut her off again.

Dan: That's no fucking reason to try to fucking kill me. Runo, th-that's some of the stupidest shit I ever seen, I know you're smarter than that. Runo, I loved you and I still do, but you betrayed me, tried to kill me. That hurts; believe me Joe has every right to be dead right now but I didn't. He messed with you I told him to run and you came after me. I think there's a reason why I'm still here and Joe's not.

(By this time you probably think Dan's not gonna stab her.)

Runo: Fuck this, I told you I was sorry.

Dan: I don't give a fuck.

Runo got an idea that was sure to get the whole killing business out of his system.

Runo: I'm just going to give you your revenge right here and now. She said once again, In a very seductive voice.

Dan: (dumbfounded) What are you talking about?

Runo: You'll see.

Runo starts to take his clothes off so that the only thing showing was a pair of giant boxers that said "I GOT A BIG ASS NUTSACK"

Runo looked at him like he was crazy.

Dan: Like my boxers?

Runo didn't answer. So she just started taking her clothes off with Dan checking her whole body out. She took off her clothes to leave a blue and light blue bra and the same colored panties.

Dan: Wow! You look super sexy in that.

Runo: Thanks. Now let's get this over with.

So Runo lies on top of Dan and starts French kissing him. Dan really likes this so he starts French kissing her back this went on for about 40 minutes but buy the 15 min. mark they were just licking each others tongue. By this time Dan was super hard, he wanted to fuck her so bad but he couldn't because he knew they were too young.

In 40 minutes Runo broke the kiss and said

Runo: Dan, we should get back to the campsite they're all probably worried sick about us.

Dan got the knife back in his hand so to get his real revenge he said

Dan: Why don't you come back over here so we can make out for 10 more seconds.

So Runo walked over and started kissing him but 5 seconds in Dan stabbed her right in the stomach.

Find out what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
